Fingerprints
by XanderB
Summary: After years of abuse from his father Duo leaves but the prices are high. Look for updates on adultfanfiction or mediaminer under angel of innocence.


Fingerprints

Heero X Duo (eventually)

Warnings: Violence, child abuse, angst, yaoi (malexmale), swearing and lemon.

Alternate universe.

(Flashback)

"Daddy, I'm sorry daddy. Please! I-I won't do it again. I promise." The long-haired little boy whimpered, trying very hard not to cry.

"Shut up brat! Get me my whiskey! Now!" the boy's irate father yelled. The young Duo jumped and flinched as his father banged his large fist against the table. Duo quickly ran to get his father's liquor and a shot glass. He ran back to his father's side as fast as possible.

In his rush, his small foot caught on the edge of the rug. He tumbled to the floor. Spilling the bottle and glass onto the stained, dirty carpet. He raced to his feet, quickly scooping up the scattered items. He ran quickly to his father's lazyboy, with glass and whiskey clutched securely to his tiny chest. He offered the items to his father nervously in his small hands.

"What in the bloody hell took you so goddamn long boy!" Duo's father screamed. His putrid breathe hit Duo's face, smelling of alcohol and cigarettes, much like what the whole house smelled like. He threw his shot glass across the room. It shattered on the far wall. Duo flinched again. His father's rage making him shake.

" Now lookit whatchya did? Go get me another glass stupid! And clean up this goddamn pig sty!" The large man bellowed. He rapped Duo on the back of the head sharply.

Duo rushed to complete the tasks, his head aching from his father's impact. He quickly got the man the demanded glass and picked up the glass shards. Several of the small shards nicking the tips of his fingers as he did. He quickly put it in the garbage bin.

"Now then boy,"The man began. Duo flinched, knowing what was to come. "Why did this woman from your school call me today? She told me that you were displaying unnatural behavior towards some of your little friends. You been tryin' ta bring 'em inta fairyland with ya? Ya lil faggot. I thought I told you what would happen if I caught you doin' that shit again. It's not normal. It's just plain fucked, you understand me boy? You know what's gonna happen for this dontchya?" He asked harshly as he set the whiskey bottle aside and cracked his knuckles. He leered at his little son. Duo just nodded and tried to hold back his tears.

His father's fists only hurt for the first little while before the pain completely numbed his body. It was no use holding the tears at bay now. His father wouldn't stop until he cried, he knew that. A silent tear rolled down his pale, dirty cheek before he passed out.

He awoke a few hours later in his little room on his dirty carpet. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in the last two days except for the shared snacks at school. He slowly got up and limped over to the creaky, old bed and reached beneath it.

He loosened the floorboard and took out four things. One being his most prized and trustworthy friend, a stuffed purple creature filled with beans. The other was a book of fairytales and his mother's diary. And the last was a small bag of rations he had stored.

He removed a small bag of half-eaten chips and a package of fruitsnacks. He ate a small amount, fearing that he'd only regurgetate the food if he ate too much. He then took a sip of his water bottle and put the remainder of the food back in the little sac and back into the floor.

He went over to the semi-clean mirror on the back of his door. He lifted his little white t-shirt up, surveying the damage his father had done. There were bruises and small lascerations all over his six year old form. Some were old and some new.

It could have been worse he supposed. At least his father hadn't broken any bones this time. His father had learned not to hit so hard. Last time he had hit too hard, he'd broken one of Duo's tiny wrists and 2 ribs. He'd told the doctors that he had been kicked by a horse. The doctors had given doubtful looks, but could do nothing. The little boy, always having been small and thin for his age due to a premature birth and malnourishment for the past two and a half years could easily have obtained such injuries from falling down some stairs. They could never prove their suspicions because Duo was too scared and shy to speak. His father hadn't liked the excessive questions the physicians had asked.

And just because he was hurt didn't mean the beatings lessened or ceased. If anything they were probably worse. He wondered why his father didn't just kill him since he seemed to hate him so bad. Maybe his dad just liked to hurt him. And he didn't really want him dead. Duo just couldn't understand.

(End Flashback)

(Duo POV)

I stared up at the ceiling of the same room from the same bed I'd had since I was four years old and this was twelve years later. What was I gonna do? Why wasn't my mom here? She'd know what to do about daddy. He'd done it again. Only this time was worse, much worse.

It was after my friends had left last night. I'd cleaned the house of coarse, but he was mad at me for having friends over that were not girls. he got real angry and he was drunk. He grabbed me and began to rip my clothes off. I didn't understand. He pulled down his own pants and forced me to suck him off. My own father did this. To his only son. He said he wanted to see why all the fags liked me so much.

I'd cried as he'd forced his shaft into my mouth and down my throat making me gag. He held my hair to keep me still. I was too scared to fight it. I thought about biting him, but that would only result in a worse beating.

The memories faded as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Duo. Where are you? Come to daddy." I heard my father's voice coming towards my room. The door opened with a loud creak.

"Ah, there you are. Why were you hiding from me my pretty little Duo?"He asked as he crept closer to me. I flinched as he pounced. He began to pull at my clothes again.

This time he didn't just want my mouth. He was going to rape me, his own son. He began to pry my thighs apart. I didn't want this. I knew resisting him would only excite him, but I didn't want my own father to take my virginity. That was special for the person my mother had spoken to me of so many times. The one that would fall in love with my eyes and we'd live happily ever after. I couldn't let him ruin me for them. He shouldn't have been touching me. Noone should. I gasped as he began to burn my thighs with a cigarette. I felt the tears beginning to fall.

Finally I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't and wouldn't let him do this sort of thing to me anymore. I had too many scars from him already.I flailed an arm under the bed, finding what I'd been looking for. I grabbed the knife hilt tightly. It was now or never. I closed my eyes and brought the knife down.

I stabbed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. I watched in sick satisfaction for a few minutes. "I'm sorry Daddy, but I have to go now." I whispered.

"You-You little bitch!" He rasped as I turned and walked out the door. I stopped and picked up my back pack and walked out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here.I was glad that my back pack had already been packed with my belongings, well the few that I had. I'd already been planning to leave.

I caught a couple buses and switched at a few stations until I was far enough away. I was pretty much sixteen, so I went and registered myself at a school and found a real cheap apartment. I had a few thousand dollars saved up so I was okay for now. I showered and ate and then decided I needed a new look. I ripped the sleeves off my shirt and tore the midrift up. I bought some baggy black jeans and some cheap black shirts and some combat boots. I braided my hair and put black streaks through it. I bought some nailpolish and some dark makeup. I also bought some fishnet stockings and some shirts. I created my own wardrobe. Hopefully no one would recognize me. Just in case I got several piercings. Three in each ear, one in my tongue and one in my belly button.

I went out to look for a job. It wasn't too hard. I went to a local grocery and accessary store. The old man gave me a strange look then asked me a bunch of questions.He must have been pleased with my answers because he told me I could start on Monday. I smiled and he handed me a uniform. I would be stocking shelves on the night shift. Most likely because of the way I looked, he probably didn't want me to scare away customers.

I didn't feel guilty about what I did to my father. He'd deserved it. I just hoped he didn't die because I didn't want to be a murderer.

When I got home I began to unpack my few belongings which consisted of my stuffed beanie baby purple platypus, my book of fairytales, my mother's diary, a small black jewellery box that had belonged to my mother, a scrapebook I'd gotten from my friends, some old clothes, a blanket, a pillow, and a ribbon from the first boy who'd ever kissed me.

I set the books in the drawer next to my floor mattress and put the clothes onto the shelves in my closet. I put the ribbon and scrapebook into a shoebox and placed it in the top of the closet. I set my mother's small black jewellery box onto the small nightstand and put the necklaces, earrings, tongue rings, and naval rings into the small box. Then I laid down and turned out the light to go to bed.

I spent the next two weeks fixing up my ratty apartment. I went furniture hunting and painted it. I vaccuumed and steam cleaned all the carpets. I put the new furniture in its place and the new black corelle dishes in the cupboards. I then put away the groceries I'd boughten and put the finishing touches to the house. It was late and tomorrow was the first day of school.

I drempt of my lover. The one my mother told me of. I drempt that when he kissed me I saw fireworks behind my eyes. And his hands didn't scare me when he touched me. I felt warm all over in my body. He spoke to me lovingly and he stroked my hair gently. It was a wonderful dream. And it left me feeling warm and loved.

I woke up at around 6:30am. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and took a shower. After I was clean, I applied dark burgandy eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. My nails were already laquered a metallic black. I dressed quickly in a dark red shirt and pulled on my combats and pants. I slipped on my long arm bands and some studded bracelets. I also put on a red velvet collar.

I grabbed an apple and the envelopes off my table. I dropped the envelopes off in the mailbox and walked towards my school. Bills were paid now and wouldn't have to be paid again for another month. It was only gas and telephone anyway. The other utilities were included in my apartment lease. I walked down the street with a slight smile on my face. It felt good to not be scared to go home anymore.

I walked to my locker and dropped my backpack into it before closing it tightly again. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria with my books in hand. I turned a corner and crashed into a hard chest. I stumbled back and looked up and up into bright green eyes. I gulped and sputtered an apology. He reached for me and my eyes widened in fear.

"Trowa! Stop scarin' him! Hey are you okay? Don't worry Trowa's harmless. What's your name? You're new here aren't ya?" Another older kid said as he pushed the taller one away. "I'm Quatre. And this big lug is my boytoy Trowa. Aren't ya gonna say anything?"

"Quatre, you won't shut up long enough to let him." A new voice said. I turned my head and saw a shorter chinese boy with a short black ponytail and glasses said. "I am Chang Wufei, but just call me Wufei."

I smiled. Slightly. "Um... My name's Duo Maxwell. I just started here today." I said quietly. They all looked at me. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ohh Trowa, isn't he just the cutest thing?" Quatre exclaimed as he threw himself at me and hugged me. I tensed automatically. Noone was allowed to touch me. Not anymore. I must have looked frightened because Trowa pulled Quatre off of me and apologized. I nodded and thanked him. I explained that I wasn't used to people touching me.

"Why? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Trowa asked.

I felt myself blush crimson. "Uhh, no I-I don't. I-I'm actually gay...I think." I said, looking down.

"Oh really? That's cool. Us too, well not Wufei, at least that's what he says. Me and Trowa are boyfriends." Quatre said as he winked. I just blushed more. At least these people will accept me. We all went and sat at a table.

"So Trowa, will Heero be here today?"Wufei asked, flipping through a biology textbook.

"He should be. He said he was feeling better. I left before he was up though so I don't know."He replied. Wufei nodded.

"So Duo, how old are you? Where do you live? What are your parents like? Got any siblings?"Quatre asked. I blinked before I registered what he'd asked.

"Oh, uh... I'm sixteen, well almost in another two weeks. I live in an apartment about three blocks away and I'm an only child. My mom's dead, she died when I was four. I miss her." I said.

"Hmm, that sucks. I live in a huge mansion about six miles away. My parents are hardly ever home and my sisters are all gone away to college or are married and have kids of their own. All twenty-nine of them. Trowa and Heero are stepbrothers and they've been together since they were three. They live three houses down from me. And Wufei lives up near the mountains in an old temple with his grandparents. His mother and father still live in China. His dad's a very important man there and couldn't leave to come here with Wufei. What about your dad? Don't you live with him?" Quatre asked.

I felt my mood darken at the mention of my father. "No, I don't live with him. He's just a jackass. I don't really wanna talk about him, k?" I replied. Quatre nodded. Just then someone came in and sat right across from me.

"Hi Heero. What's up? This is Duo. He's our new friend. He's sixteen, but he's pretty cool and cute too."Quatre winked at me. My face was flaming. The guy sitting next to Quatre now looked over at me. He was gorgeous. He had dark chocolate-brown hair and bright cobalt blue eyes. He was well built and he was tanned. He looked to be of Japenese descent and something else. He was looking into my eyes.

(Heero POV)

Wow! The kid was beautiful. Absolutly beautiful. I began to drown in the dark blue-violet eyes. He had long chestnut hair streaked with black and he was short and smaller than me with a heart-shaped face and pouty lips. I couldn't believe that a kid could be that gorgeous. I suppose he isn't that young, I mean he is three years younger than Trowa and I. I wonder if he'd be interested in going out with me.

"Hi there. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Praying that he was single and gay. Very doubful.

"Oh Heero, Duo is gay. Hey Duo what about a boyfriend?" Quatre asked.

"Well I-I think I'm gay. I've never really been attracted to a girl, but I've also never really done anything with anyone." Duo said softly.

"Oh a virgin than." Quatre said. Duo blushed and looked away. I smiled. He was adorable. I had to get to know him.

"So Duo would you tell me about yourself?" I asked. I steepled my fingers and waited for him to answer. I watched him, trying to catch his eyes, but he was looking down.

"Well, I guess so, what do you want to know?" He replied. I raised my eyebrows. Quatre looked at me knowingly. I shrugged slightly.

"Okay. Um maybe we should wait 'til later. The bell's gonna ring soon so, how about we meet up after school? I'll walk you home and you can tell me all about yourself. Maybe we can get pizza or something later on. We can play 21 questions. You ask me questions and I'll ask you some. How does that sound?"I asked, hoping that he would accept.

"Sure, I mean I guess that sounds cool."He said. Just then the bell rang.

"Hey I'll meet you at the front gate, k?" I asked as we all stood up to leave.

"Okay." He agreed and then he was gone.

"I can't believe you Heero."Quatre said.

"What? I just wanna get to know him."I said.

" Yeah get to know him, then get in his pants right Yuy?" Wufei asked as we walked down the hall towards the library.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Right Like this one's any different from the last." Trowa cut in.

"No, I swear guys. I really like this kid." I said, defending myself.

"Oh yeah? What colour are his eyes Heero?" Quatre said.

"Oh my god! They're so beautiful. They're this shade of blue that's so dark that it looks violet and I feel like I'm drowning in them everytime I look into them. They hold so much saddness and fear though and I'm just aching to know what could make such a beautiful boy that sad and scared." I said, not realising the question for what it was, a test.

"Wow! Guys I think Heero might actually like this kid." Trowa said.

"Heero, if you really think you do like him and you wanna get serious with him, you better not hurt him. I've got a feeling about him. Like he's been hurt badly by someone he should have been able to trust in the past. I'm not sure who, but someone." Quatre said as we went to our seats and began class. Damn! Pop quiz today.

I walked out to the front gate after last bell. I quickly dropped off my backpack in my mustang. I waited for the longhaired boy to come out. I waited a good ten minutes before finally he appeared. Though he was not alone. Another senior, Taka, was trying to slip an arm around Duo and pull him in the direction of the parked vehicles.

Taka had a reputation for not taking no for an answer. He was always picking up on young kids and trying to have sex with them. He used date rape drugs more than once and was up on sex assault charges last I heard. Why did they even allow him back into school? He also had a tendancy to pick up pretty, younger boys, so I had no doubts on what he had planned for Duo. I began to jog towards them.

"Hey Taka! Get your hands off him!"I yelled.

"What's it to you Yuy? We can share him if ya want." He said with a wink. I scowled.

"You're sick, besides I don't like sharing my boyfriends with people. Sorry." I said as I took Duo's hand and began to push him behind me.

"Whatever Yuy, but you better keep an eye on him. He looks like he'd be one to leave you high an' dry. You're better off just fuckin' an' chuckin' 'im." He said before he turned to walk away.

I turned to Duo. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me with big scared eyes. He shook his head slightly. He tried to hide his face from me.

"Alright, where do you live and I'll take you home. C'mon we can drive in my car."I said softly. I tugged him towards my red mustang.

"I-I live at the apartments on Cherrywood Drive. Th-thanks for helping me. He wouldn't listen. When I said no he pretended he hadn't heard me." He said in a soft shaky voice. I nodded. I opened the passenger car door and waited for him to get in. I closed the door and headed to my own side. I drove towards Cherrywood.

Once we were at the apartment building I asked if he still wanted to play twenty-one questions. He nodded so I followed him up to his apartment. The building was disgusting and I was afraid of what Duo's apartment would look like. We entered and I stared in shock. Duo quickly showed me around. It was spotless in the apartment.

There was a small T.V. and a stereo, a black leather sofa and a round coffee table in the living room as well as a large window with several potted plants in front of it. There were also three or four bean bag chairs scattered around the room as well. The carpet was a dark navy blue and the walls were forest green to match. The curtains were black to match the tables and furniture.

The kitchen was open into a small dinette with wooden floors, next to the living room. In the dinette there was a small four- person cherrywood table with a small vase holding a red rose and several black in it and a large potted plant. There was a hallway with three doors. One I assumed was the bathroom, another being a linen closet, and the last being Duo's room.

He confirmed this as we toured the hall. His room was a dark maroon with black curtains and a belchony. His bed was a queen size floor bed with a black silk comforter and crimson silk sheets. He had two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, both having small silver lamps with frosted glass lampshades on top. There was an alarm clock and jewellery box on one and a telephone on the other. There was a closet on the leftside of the bed and a chest of drawers on the rightside next to the belchony doors.

The bathroom across from the bedroom was a burgandy colour with a dark blue shower curtain and dark blue and violet towels to match. There were a few glass candle holders around the room and various bubble baths lined by the cabinet. The apartment was amazing.

"Duo, your apartment is great! How did you fix it up so fast?" I said as Duo went out to the living room. He slumped into a bean bag chair.

"I just took two weeks and cleaned it all, then hunted down some nice furniture and bought some nice decorations. I was really glad that I had some money saved up to buy it with. The rent's cheap and my bills aren't too exspensive, I mean it is just me here. And I have a job. I work nights at the grocery store down on Queen St. I stock shelves. It's not glamourous, but it pays pretty good and it keeps food in my stomach and bills paid, so it works."He said.

"Wow! That's awesome. So, do you want to play the game now?"I asked.

"Sure, but maybe we should order some pizza first."He said.

"Okay."I said.

We ordered some pizza and began our game while we waited.

"So what's your favourite food?"I asked.

"Mmmm I think vegetarian pizza and pop tarts. What's your favourite colour?"Duo asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Green and blue. You?"I asked back. He was really loosened up. We'd been playing for a while now. Pizza and pop were already being downed.

"Dark colours. Like navy blue, forest green, red, burgandy, black and violet." He answered.

"So what type of guys do you like?" I asked. His eyes widened. Then he blushed.

"Well, uhhh I-I like guys like like you."He blurted. I laughed.

"Really? You're not just pulling my leg are you?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I mean the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing and the dark, icy blue eyes you know and the muscular build and dark messy hair." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh so are you hinting at something then?" I asked.

He sort of shied away. " Uh, well maybe, I dunno. I mean, I'm not used to this sort of thing." He said softly. He looked down at his hands. I slowly reached out to him. I lifted his chin to meet my eyes.

"Have you ever been kissed?" I asked.

"It was my turn for a question." Duo said. I smiled.

"You can go twice in a minute, just answer this one question please?" I asked. He blushed and smiled slightly.

"Yes. I have been kissed once when I was twelve. Now its my turn. Why did you ask me that?"He asked.

"I was just curious. I was wondering is all."I answered.

He slowly moved closer to me. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. Duo's eyes widened. I moved closer to him. He stood still. I let my hand drift to his soft cheek and slowly pulled him close to me. My lips touched his softly and I felt his eyelashes flutter as he let his eyes drift closed. It was chaste and undemanding. After all we had only just met and I didn't want to scare him.

(Duo POV)

When his lips touched mine, it was then that I saw the fireworks burst behind my eyelids. The colours swirled and floated the moments that the kiss lasted. And I let him touch me. His hands were rough from sports and he let them ghost across my body. I knew I had to stop him eventually. He couldn't have me yet. It was too soon to let him, but god I wanted to. He didn't scare me. He felt right. He pulled back from me then and I slowly opened my eyes.

He ran his hand down my half unbound hair and then down the side of my face. I shivered and smiled slightly. He spoke then.

"It's really late. I should probably go. We do have school tomorrow."Heero said softy, still sliding his fingers through my long hair.

"Do-do you want to sleep over tonight?"I asked, not believing the words coming from my mouth.

"Would you mind?" He asked. I wanted to scream 'No!', but I didn't.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Um, you can sleep on the sofa, it folds out." I said. He nodded and leaned back. I stood up and went to the linen closet. I grabbed an extra comforter and two pillows. I went back out into the livingroom. Heero had pulled out the sofa bed and was taking off his pants when I walked in. My face flamed and I turned around immediately.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were getting undressed." I blurted, feeling my face get hotter.

He chuckled. " I'm not nude. You can turn around. I was just taking off my jeans. What's wrong? Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, I mean. Well, it's just that I don't I mean, I've just never had a guy sleep over and I've never seen a guy like you half- nude..." I trailed, looking down. I heard him come up behind me. I jumped when I felt his arms encicle my waist. I dropped the blankets I'd been holding onto. He chuckled again.

"Does it bother you when I touch you?"He asked.

"No. I-I'm just not used to it. I don't usually feel comfortable when people, especially boys touch me. But with you, I-I feel warm and And okay. I have a lot of issues. M-Maybe I'll tell you one day, but I can't, not yet. I-I will though, soon."I said softly. I turned around to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine as soon as I was facing him.

When we broke from the kiss he said, "You're so beautiful Duo, goodnight." And he let go of me. I felt cold without those strong arms around me, but I knew if I went after him that I wouldn't sleep alone tonight and I would not be a virgin in the morning.

I didn't want to show him my body yet. There were too many scars. Too much to explain. I wanted to let myself love him. And I was so hungry for his touch because I'd been denied such intimate human contact for so long. I couldn't let him into my body yet. He still didn't know my mind. He would have to know my soul and accept it as well before he could be trusted enough for him to have me completely. And I needed to know that he was feeling the same for me. But I have no doubts that he is the one my mother spoke of all this time. I was willing to let him know me.

To Be Continued

Hahaha I am evil  
Is Duo's dad dead? Will Heero be able to accept Duo completely? Will Duo be insecure forever?

Muhahahaha You'll have to read the sequel to find out. It will be called 'Let Go'.

Angel Of Innocence


End file.
